


Sit Back And Relapse Again

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst to happy ending, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Nothing in detail, Running Away, These are really short, cute !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: The five times Dan wanted to run away, and the one time he did.





	Sit Back And Relapse Again

1.

Dan watched the rain outside, frowning. His parents were fighting again. Third time. He was only 10, and as he stared about the downpour, he thought. What if he ran? But then the yelling seemed to die down. And he didn't.

2.

He was 12 when his cousin came home, angry and screaming. His cousin had a temper, but he was different. He never yelled like this. But then, Dan's cousin became a motolov cocktail that was thrown. And it was terrifying. He looked at the dry area, and frowned, opening his window and leaning out slightly. He heard his cousin and closed it, his cousin came in and held him closer. So, he didn't go.

3.

The forest fire was bigger and the lack of water terrified him. He breathed in as smoke surrounded him, making him heave and gag. He was the first to escape, his family was still grabbing personal belongings. He waited, watching the fire surround their house. He wanted to run, but his family looked so worried. So he stayed. What else could a 14 year old do?

4.

At 16, his parents were stricter. Not allowing him to be out late. He was angry. They were pushing him to become the best, but the best in their eyes. He was not the best. He was sick, his brain was messed up and he hated it. He got his temper from his cousin. He looked around, packing his stuff, and stood at the door. But he was scared. So he didn't.

5.

He could not deal with this. Somebody had tried to hurt him. He tried to tell his parents, but they had a certain ideal. "Son, men can't be-" he couldn't think about it anymore. He got into the downpour, this time, but he was scared because what if he got sick? How old was he? He didn't know. So, still, he didn't.

+1.

Kenny and Nicole were loving, Brendon enjoyed his company. Yet, everytime he would enter, he would feel like he wasn't part of them. He could feel their eyes. Like a motolov cocktail. They hated him and were waiting, faking, because they didn't want to hurt him yet. He got as far as the downpour, and he went farther. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was close. He was soaked and crying and he was scared. Then, Kenny and Nicole and Brendon were there, putting a towel over him and leading him home. Brendon left them alone and Kenny and Nicole kissed him, whispering sweet things. Sure, he was still upset, but less. Like a forest fire being put out. His negative emotions were fading like dreams in the sun, leaving him empty. But he loved them.


End file.
